busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Shusui Hayasaka
Shusui Hayasaka (早坂秋水 Hayasaka Shusui) is the younger twin brother of Ouka Hayasaka. He is Ginsei Private Academy's best student at kendo, he is also vice president of the student council under Ouka. Along with his sister, he was a Familiar of the L.X.E. but eventually left and became an Alchemist Warrior. Appearance Shusui is a fairly tall and slim teenager with grey-blue eyes and black hair with a long fringe and frames his face down to his mouth at the sides. When he is angered it is often noted that his eyes turn really fierce and maniacal, somewhat similar to Papillon. He often wears the usual Ginsei High school uniform but is most commonly seen wearing his white kendo kimono often without the helmet. Personality Like his sister Shusui is very intelligent as he is very skilled at kendo, being very proud of his abilities. He is very polite and well mannered around his peers. However his is very quick to anger, especially if somebody threatens Ouka as he quickly sliced Tai's arm into pieces when he went to grab her. He is a dedicated warrior, always striving to become as strong as he possibly can and trains constantly, at first his reasons for becoming stronger were so that he and his sister could become homunculi and live forever, at that point he became obsessed with this dream to the point where he resorted to using cheap tactics like stabbing Kazuki even after they finished their fight. Eventually he came to his senses and started to accept people in his life other than Ouka, he eventually becomes loyal to Kazuki as shown when he lashes out at Hiwatari when he tells him that they plan to eliminate Kazuki who had become "Victor III". History As young kids Shusui and his sister lived in a in a one bedroom apartment with their mother but no father where they all used to play the marriage game together which made them all happy. Whenever their mother had to go to work, she told them to stay inside, telling them that it was dangerous outside. One morning their mother wouldn't wake up so they decided to play the wedding game again until they realized that her body was "coming apart" and surrounded by flies. Not being taught the concept of death, the twins were confused and scared and tried to leave the apartment to get help. They see that the door has several padlocks around it causing them to shout for help. Despite their cries for help nobody gets involved until sometime later when the police arrive to arrest Mayumi Hayasaka, their mother for the kidnapping of two children. It was revealed that Mayumi was not their real mother but a woman who had an affair with their real father and after the the affair ended kidnapped the twins 3 years ago. The twins were found in a state of severe malnutrition and dehydration and were quickly taken to hospital. After being raised by another woman for 3 years their birth parents no longer considered them their own children. The twins wake up and eventually realize the truth and decide to leave the hospital, however they end up living rough in the park. One night Shusui attempts to mug a man in the park while holding a broken piece of glass, demanding that he give him all of his money, food and some medicine. The man is revealed to be Dr. Butterfly while Moonface grabs him by the hair calling him a cute little burglar. Butterfly is impressed with the boy's fierce eyes and tells him to come along with him as he has no other place to go. Shusui tells Butterfly that he isn't going anywhere without his sister, and Butterfly replies that he can bring her as well but she will need to have eyes like him or else she will have a hard time surviving. Plot L.X.E. Arc While Shusui is practicing and subsequently beating all of his opponents at the kendo club, Ouka, Kazuki and Tokiko go to watch him. His teacher tells him to take it easy as he believes that he is already really good, he tells his teacher that he doesn't care about winning tournaments and that he just wants to become as strong as he possibly can. Kazuki hears this and likens it to his own resolve, he challenges Shusui. Despite his teacher's objections due to him not being in the club, Shusui accepts his challenge. During the fight Shusui realizes that Kazuki is new to kendo but that he is a skilled fighter and tells him that he won't hold back as he beats Kazuki with the reverse do technique, Kazuki blocks it but it managed to break through his hilt anyway. Afterwards he thanks Kazuki for giving him an excellent workout and tells him that he is the first person to ever block his reverse do. He asks Kazuki why he volunteered to spar with him, Kazuki tells him that it is because they both have the same reason to fight, he then asks why wants to become stronger but Kazuki tells him it is a secret, in response Shusui tells him that his reasons are a secret too. Shusui formally introduces him and asks Kazuki if he would like to spar again, to which Kazuki accepts. Later that evening Shusui and Ouka visit the L.X.E. base where Moonface asks for the password. Dr. Butterfly tells the twins that there is an alchemist warrior hiding in Ginsei Academy and gives them a mission to find and eliminate the warrior, however he tells them to be discreet as they intend to hold the feast for Victor's return. Butterfly passes them each a Kakugane and tells them that if he succeed in their mission, they may keep them and that he will grant their dearest wish. Moonface then wishes them good luck before they leave. In the hallway, they are confronted by Tai and Shi who are annoyed that they have been given the mission to kill the alchemist warrior instead of them. As Tai reaches for Ouka to grab her Kakugane, Shusui activates his Buso Renkin for a split second and slices Tai's arm into pieces and tells him stay out of their business and keep their hands off Ouka. In the street the twins hold hands and talk about how they are close to achieving their dream. The next day Shusui and Kazuki spar again, however he defeats Kazuki once more with the reverse-do. Mahiro shouts at Shusui telling him that he should have taken it easy on Kazuki, however he apologizes as he takes his helmet off which causes Mahiro to instantly fall in love and join all of the other girls who cheer him on. Afterwards he tells Kazuki that he is getting better and that it is as if they were both destined to face each other. After practice Shusui along with Kazuki and his friends decide to go to a bathhouse, while in there he notices Papillon exiting the bathhouse who glances at him confirming his suspicions that Papillon was sent to watch him. He calls Ouka and they meet up to talk about them being watched by Papillon, he asks Ouka if he should get rid of him if he gets in the way, Ouka tells him not to as they are meant to be discreet. He notices Tai and Shi badly disguised as students in the school yard in the day. Just as they lunge at Ouka and Tokiko, Shusui and Kazuki arrive where Kazuki activates his Sunlight Heart and subsequently reveals that he is their target. Kazuki gets the homunculi to follow him while telling Shusui to stay with Ouka. Tokiko also follows Kazuki while telling Shusui and Ouka to stay there, which also reveals her status as an alchemist warrior. Just as Kazuki and Tai are clashing, Shusui once again activates his Buso Renkin for a split second, slicing Tai's arm up and finally destroying him. He meets his sister on the roof of the school having destroyed both homunculi where they reveal as having Kakugane to Kazuki and Tokiko. He tells Ouka that now he has seen their Buso Renkin, neither one can stand up to him. Later that night, Shusui and Ouka decide to face off against Kazuki and Tokiko in the school gym. They decide to wait a while until the night watchmen have finished their rounds so they will not be interrupted. He asks Kazuki if he can even fight as he looks unwell and asks if his claim to become as strong as possible was just a lie. Kazuki angrily replies that he wasn't lying and thought that they were friends that he had to protect, Shusui tells him that he doesn't need to protect them and that they just need to be strong enough to obtain what they desire the most. After the security system is turned off, he confronts them both on his own and offers them the first move. Kazuki activates his Sunlight Heart to take the first strike, however Shusui blocks it with his Kakugane and activates his Buso Renkin, Sword Samurai X and quickly slashes Kazuki's shoulder. He attempts to attack again but Kazuki manages to block and dodge his attacks until they manage to get outside of the school, he then comments that it will be easier to clean up his blood outside. They clash again until a rain of arrows fire down at Kazuki which Tokiko blocks using her Valkyrie Skirt. When Tokiko goes after Ouka, he tells her that her Buso Renkin is surprisingly dexterous but it will never touch his sister. Kazuki uses his Sunlight Crasher attack but he neutralizes the attack using his Sword Samurai X, he explains the ability of his Buso Renkin and tells Kazuki that energy based attacks are useless against him and that it was as if they were destined to fight each other. He then declares that now it is a contest between a sword and lance. After 14 hits Shusui seemingly cuts down Kazuki, telling him that he is grateful to him for helping him become stronger. However Kazuki manages to get back up and tells him that their training made him stronger as well. Shusui then realizes that Kazuki has been training twice as much as Shusui. Kazuki asks him what exactly his desire is, he replies telling him that it is also his sister's desire and that if he wants to know more, he will have to stop his reverse do. He prepares to attack, telling Kazuki that he should just close his eyes and relax as he won't suffer as much, Kazuki refuses and he uses the reverse do which hits Kazuki's chest, Kazuki didn't fall however as he quickly deactivated the Kakugane that resides in his chest which helped block the blow, using the same trick he did. Kazuki quickly reactivates the Sunlight Heart which pierces his abdomen. A horrified Ouka watches as Shusui bleeds heavily and fires one of her heart arrows which transfers his wounds to herself. He removes the arrow, retaining some of his injury and walks towards Ouka, holding her hand. Tokiko slashes Shusui's clothes revealing his homunculus emblem but notes that it is just fluorescent paint proving that they are familiars, not homunculi. Shusui keeps his promise and tells them about their desire to become humanoid homunculi so that they can live together for eternity, they recite pretend wedding vows from the wedding game when they were kids while telling them of their past. However Tokiko doesn't feel sympathy for them, claiming that becoming homunculi and making other people suffer is unforgivable as she goes to attack them. Kazuki stops Tokiko and the two have a brief fight until Tokiko knocks Kazuki out of the way and proceeds to finish them off, calling them admirable for not running away. Kazuki manages to defend them once more stating that this could be a new beginning for the twins. Shusui uses this opportunity to stab Kazuki through the abdomen in a last ditch attempt to finish their mission but Ouka quickly fires her heart arrow and transfers Kazuki's injury to herself. When he asks Ouka why she did this she tells him that if Kazuki heard their cries for help when they were locked in the apartment, she knew he would have came to save them and became their friend. As Ouka is about to accept death Kazuki tells her not to give up and uses the twins Kakugane to try to heal her, they needed one more however so he asks Tokiko if they can use hers and tells her that it is her choice to save her or let her die. Tokiko decides to let them use it which helps stop Ouka from bleeding. Eventually he and his sister are taken to the hospital. Ten days later Shusui checked himself out of the hospital in order to seek out his old master who taught him the way of the sword. When Captain Bravo asks him if he wants to train to defeat Kazuki, he tells him that the one he wants to overcome now is himself. Bravo says that he understands but tells him that he will have take away his Kakugane and that he is to report to Bravo once a week. Ouka wishes him good luck on his journey when he apologizes and promises that he will return. Before he leaves he writes a letter to Kazuki asking him to take care of his sister while he is gone. As he is walking out of the city he imagines that he can smell flowers, as Ouka was given some from Kazuki and his friends, he then notes that they smelled wonderful. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Shusui is known as the best at kendo in his school, his skill is that great that none of the other members of the kendo club even want to practice against him. Only Kazuki seemed to put up a fight against him in kendo but even he was beaten numerous times. His skills are even more deadly outside the dojo when using real swords as he has demonstrated that he can cut down almost anything. *'Reverse Do' (逆胴 Gyakudou): It is an old and deadly technique which is also Shusui's specialty. Often the left side of the opponent is difficult to hit, however if the opponent's guard is weak it then becomes Shusui's prime target where he uses all of his power to land a killing blow. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: As an expert swordsman Shusui has excellent speed and agility, he can quickly dodge and counter against almost all attacks as seen when even Kazuki struggled to land a blow on him. Keen Intellect: Shusui is able to maintain great focus in battles and kendo matches and as such he often knows how to counter his opponent's attacks as quickly as possible. Buso Renkin Buso Renkin of the Japanese Blade", Sword Samurai X (ソード・サムライ・X Sōdo Samurai X) Shusui possesses Kakugane XXIII which takes the form of a silver and cobalt blue Japanese sword. It has a blue line going down the middle of the blade and has its name engraved on the side of the blade near the guard with the guard having an engraved "X" with a circle around it. It also has a blue cord coming of the end of it. *'Energy Neutralization': The blade is able to neutralize and absorb energy-based attacks and releases the energy through the cord at the end of the handle, it can also use the absorbed energy against an opponent. This energy can only be used as a short-range attack and cannot stop kinetic energy from physical attacks; as such, its strength depends on the user's skill at kendo, making this a deadly weapon in Shusui's hands. Trivia *According to Nobuhiro Watsuki: **He likes Ouka, green tea and cobalt blue. **He dislikes "The world that entraps us", society and happy people. **His hobby is having pretend wedding ceremonies. **His special ability is kendo *Along with Ouka, his name comes from a World War II Japanese rocket weapon. The name means "a sharp sword that cuts well." *His character design was partly based off Seta Sojiro from Nobuhiro Watsuki's earlier work Rurouni Kenshin. Quotes *(To his kendo instructor) "I just want to become as strong as I can." *(To Kazuki Muto) "It's as if you and I were destined to face each other." *(To Ouka Hayasaka) " I've seen their Buso Renkin. Neither one can stand up to mine." *(To Tokiko Tsumura) "Your death scythe is surprisingly dexterous. But you'll never touch my sister." *(To Kazuki Muto) "The attack will be instantaneous. Close your eyes and relax your muscles. You won't suffer so much that way." *(To Kazuki Muto and Tokiko Tsumura) "We want to become Homunculi so that we can live for eternity together!" *(To Ouka Hayasaka) "Until death do us part." *(To Captain Bravo) "The one I want to overcome now is me." *''"I smell flowers? Must've imagined it. But they smelled wonderful."'' Gallery Cyara shuusui img.gif|Shusui Hayasaka icon C-aki01.jpg|Shusui lineart C-sonota05 3.jpg|Shusui colored lineart C-aki02.jpg|Shusui facial expression lineart C-sonota05 4.jpg|Shusui facial expression colored lineart ca:Shusui Hayasaka Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Ginsei Private Academy students Category:Familiars Category:Alchemist Warriors Category:L.X.E. Category:Antagonists Category:Featured Articles